Without a Shadow of Doubt
by goldengirl922
Summary: When a reporter stirs things up for Eddie, strange things start to happen. But when things start to spin out of control, will anyone realize that something much bigger might be at play.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again readers, I'm here with another story that is not in any way related to the one I wrote before. I got the inspiration for this story from other TV shows that I watch. This chapter is fairly short, it really just sets the scene. Hope you like it and PLEASE read and review xx.**

Chapter 1

"Was there any reason that we had to get this sector today?" Eddie Janko whined as she walked across the road towards the massive crowd of reporters.

"I don't know and I didn't choose it and look at the bright side." Her partner Jamie Reagan said walking in time with her.

"Which is?"

"I don't know I said that you should look for it." Jamie said laughing at how Eddie had fallen for the joke.

"Well," Eddie mumbled rolling her eyes at Jamie, "we are next to some of the best food cafes, which means that lunch shouldn't be that hard to find."

"Seriously that's all you can think of." He said as he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hey well you asked Harvard."

"Harvard, seriously. Ok you've been spending too much time with Danny."

"I think it's a cool nickname and plus the only time I spend with him is when we work together and when he meets us at the bar sometimes."

"That's still too much."

"Reagan!" One of the cops helping out called.

"Hey Janko I'll be back in a sec 'kay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please ma'am behind the line please," Eddie said for what she thought was the millionth time.

"I have rights too you know." The reporter said angrily.

"Yes I know but you have to be behind the line." She said exasperated.

"Fine then I'll move." The reporter said giving up and moving away as if she was throwing a tantrum.

The crowd was growing larger still as people gathered to protest and reporters gathered to get all the coverage that they needed to get a bigger story. Eddie and Jamie had the tedious task of keeping these reporters behind the lines for their own safety, but as usual most of the press did not comply and when they didn't comply the press could be very brutal.

"Behind the line ma'am." Eddie repeated getting tired now.

"Yes Officer… Janko." The reporter said with a fake smile. "That name sounds familiar."

"I don't know why it would?" Eddie said getting confused about where this reporter was going.

"Oh yes, of course, aren't you the daughter of that criminal… Armin Janko." The reporter said with a look that scrutinised every bit of Eddie.

Eddie didn't answer instead, she was looking around anxiously for her partner to come… and quickly.

"I'm surprised you became a cop. Who are you partnered with?"

"Umm…" Eddie said shocked at how intrigued the reporter was with her and a little bit of her was disgusted. But before she could answer Jamie ran up to both of them interrupting their 'conversation'.

"Sorry Janko that took a lot longer than expected… Oh hello." Jamie said finished his sentence awkwardly.

The reporter ignored his comment and looked straight at his name tag. "A Reagan huh. This is interesting, well this is all I need I'll see you later officers." She said with a fake smile on her face. Again. This left Eddie to just stare at her and wonder what the hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Janko," Jamie said running after Eddie after she started speed-walking out of the women's locker room. She had been unusually quiet ever since that reporter had come up to her earlier that day. She had quickly deflected any questions that he had asked to make sure that she was ok. The ride on the way back to the precinct was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and that hardly ever happened when Eddie Janko was in the car. So Jamie just needed to see if she was alright.

"Hey Reagan, I'm really not in the mood to go out today so can we just ditch that today." She said looking anywhere else but in his eyes.

"Yeah but is everything okay, you've been acting a little off since this afternoon."

"I'm fine." Was her curt answer.

"What happened with that reporter Eddie?" He asked pressing to get more answers.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything past him she explained, "Nothing much the reporter just recognised my last name cause of my dad and started asking me personal questions like she was my new best friend it just took me by surprise that's all." She rambled sarcastically trying to hide her emotions.

"Why would she do that?" Jamie said glad that she had told him what had happened.

"I don't know, but to be honest Reagan I just want to forget everything that happened today, I'm sure it was just some stupid reporter right? I'll see you tomorrow okay." Eddie quickly finished as she got into her silver Porsche and slowly drove away.

However in the back of Jamie's head he wasn't so sure.

The doors of the main elevator of One Police Plaza opened and Frank sighed as he walked out and was about to start his day, which would no doubt be a busy one. As he took off his coat and subconsciously gave it to his faithful assistant, Abigail Baker she was always there day in, day out and Frank was grateful.

"Sir, DCPI Moore has asked for an urgent meeting request with you which will push your meeting with the mayor forward a little bit."

"Can't it wait, meeting with the mayor is like pulling teeth out sometimes and I would like to experience and end that pain as soon as possible." Frank said sarcastically which got Baker trying not to laugh.

"No it can't wait, and this is not funny Frank." Garrett said appearing out of nowhere. "Thanks Baker." Garrett added sending a smile her way.

"No problem," She replied and then mouthed. "Good luck." With that she then closed the door and the 'husband' and 'wife' were left alone.

"What is it Garrett?" Frank asked clearly not impressed.

"The Times are doing an article..." Garrett started but never finished.

"That's nothing to shout about." Frank interrupted.

"Please just hear me out." Garrett took the silence as a yes and continued. "They are looking into the life of a police officer."

"Who?" Frank asked quietly.

"Your son and his partner, Officer Janko. Although the article does seem to focus more on the life of Officer Janko and her family."

"Hang on, Jamie and Eddie have been partners for three years now, why is it just suddenly making news?"

"I guess it's been a slow news week." He paused. "They're putting it on the front page tomorrow. I read it and I have to say that if I was still a reporter out on those streets I would say that it's a pretty good article and it has a lot of dirty secrets in it."

Frank took a few moments to take all the news he had just been given. His son, once again, was going to be plastered on the front pages on one of the biggest newspapers in the city for people's entertainment at the expense of his privacy.

"I get why they might want to put Jamie on the front cover but Officer Janko I don't get. What could they possibly have on her to make the front page?" Frank said confused and worried for what the answer might be.

"Officer Janko and her family had a past, her dad was a financial advisor and it turns out that he was running a Ponzi scheme and he went to Fort Dix Correctional about 6 years ago. The press have made it seem that there may be something shady going on between her family and this department." Garrett explained.

"First, that doesn't even make sense because Fort Dix is a federal prison and this is old news." Frank countered.

"That doesn't matter to them."

Frank sighed his signature sigh and rolled his eyes. He guessed that Jamie had already knew about Eddie's family but before he continued the conversation with Garrett, he called Baker in.

"Yes sir." She said promptly.

"Baker cancel all my meetings for this morning, including the one with the mayor." He said deep in thought.

"Of course sir." Then the door closed.

"I need to warn him… both of them in fact that the press isn't going to take any prisoners with this. Jamie may be fairly used this but I'm sure Eddie doesn't like her dirty laundry for anyone else to see." Frank thought aloud.

As soon as Frank had stopped Garrett took a breath and looked like he was about to say something and then paused as if he might regret it. Frank knowing Garrett so well he said, "What is it Garrett?"

"Well, I did some digging and I read the article again, what the press conveniently failed to mention that Eddie's mother, Anastasia, was murdered in an alley 8 years ago and her murder was never sold so the detectives ruled it an accident. Coincidence huh?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Garrett, in fact most cops don't." And with that he put his head down, started to read the papers on his desk and Garrett had nothing else to do but simply walk out.

Eddie walked around her apartment for the third time that afternoon trying to clear everything up for her date on her day off. Mark, her boyfriend of 4 months, was coming over to her apartment for a relaxed date that would include TV, ice cream and plain old fun; she had been looking forward to this date all week but she just couldn't get what the reporter had said out of her mind. If only she could just see that reporter again and…

Suddenly a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she tried as hard as she could to put her full attention on Mark.

"Hey there stranger." Mark said smiling at her. It was obvious that he had just come from work as he was dressed in a black, fitted suit but his tie had been loosened. He was a lawyer that frequently worked with the DA's office so Eddie hadn't been too surprised when on one of their early dates she was taken to a work event and had bumped into Erin. The two had hit it off extremely quickly talking about their respectable dates and soon Erin was telling her about how Mark was a great guy and how she had hit the jackpot with him. He was tall, with light brown hair and soft brown eyes; on paper he and Eddie made the perfect couple, but their personalities matched as well they were both as funny as each other and could make a bad situation a lot more fun. Most importantly she was happy with him and they were in a stable and committed relationship.

"Hello to you too." Eddie replied with a genuine smile on her face as he gently kissed her cheek. She had missed him as their work schedules contradicted with each other they didn't get a lot of free time together.

"Hope you've got a lot planned cause I'm in the mood to do something fun today." Mark said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well if a lot you mean ice cream and movies then yeah."

"Sounds like a plan…" He was quickly interrupted by his phone ringing. "Sorry I gotta take this."

"Yeah ok, I'll get the ice cream ready." Eddie said quickly going to the kitchen hoping this wouldn't interrupt or change any plans that she had already made.

As she got the ice cream out, she realised that she could hear a faint buzz which was her phone beeping, she quickly ran to the bathroom but stopped when she heard Mark's call.

"It's weird, she doesn't seem stressed at all. Look we got to get some evidence on this guy otherwise we're all doomed." The voice on the other end started speaking and then Mark replied, "She doesn't know or suspect anything I promise. He'll be in a jail cell in no time and I know the DA will co-operate with us on this, I've got it under control."

Seeing that Mark was about to end the call she quickly grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen and tried to look busy.

"Sorry I'm done the guys at work won't leave me alone. I swear it's like they can't even manage without me."

"No it's okay, what was it about?" Eddie asked trying not to pry.

"Just… a case we've been working on. But to be honest it's pretty boring and I would much rather watch a movie with you." He quickly said and then headed towards the couch.

"Yeah me too." Eddie muttered clearly seeing that he was avoiding the question. But with the reporter business and her trying to avoid Jamie she had too much going on in her head, so she sat down and tried to enjoy the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again fellow readers, I am sorry for the extremely slow updates but I was on holiday during Christmas and I didn't get to write. PLEASE read and review, because the review really help me and give me the motivation to continue the story.**

Chapter 3

The evening after their uncharacteristically quiet tour, Eddie and Jamie walked out of the squad car both of them not saying a word to each other. They quickly walked to their changing rooms desperately trying to avoid each other, suddenly Renzulli appeared out of nowhere and shouted across the hall, "Reagan, Janko my office now." Both of them knew that when Sarge used that kind of tone, it was serious.

The two of them looked at each with confusion which just continued when Eddie said "What did we do?" Unfortunately Jamie didn't have an answer so he just shrugged and they walked into the office together dreading what might be coming next.

Once they were in Sarge's office, he didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"The Commissioner wants to see both of you concerning a serious matter involving the both of you. I suggest that you quickly change into your street clothes and go. There's a car waiting outside for you. You're dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where, an hour later, Eddie and Jamie fond themselves sitting outside the Commissioner's office waiting for him to call them in. For Jamie this wasn't as terrifying as should've been, partly because Frank was his father and because he had been here a lot more times than most. He couldn't imagine what this was like for Eddie having never been here before.

Just as he was about to say something to Eddie, Baker ushered them into Frank's office. They both walked in and Frank was near the desk ready to greet them, like clockwork their police training kicked in and they both saluted to Frank.

"At ease, please sit down Officer Janko, Officer Reagan." Frank smiled but it was one that didn't really come to his eyes and Jamie noticed. However, Eddie couldn't take the suspense anymore and began to be uncomfortable. Frank noticed her discomfort and decided to not beat around the bush.

"My DCPI noticed an article in the papers which concerns both of you." Frank continued, "It's about Armin Janko and his family, why he's in prison and why it doesn't seem like a coincidence that his only daughter is partnered up with the son of the Commissioner." Frank said bluntly.

"Daughter of convicted felon corrupts PC's golden boy son." Eddie thought aloud. As Jamie looked towards her, she looked like all the air had been sucked out of her and she had lost all colour in her face.

"I know this may not seem like enough, but I am extremely sorry." Frank said with deep sincerity.

After a brief deafening silence, Jamie spoke up. "When is this going to be in the papers?"

"Tomorrow morning. On the front page." Frank grimaced as Eddie looked like she was about to collapse right in front of him. But much to his surprise, and Jamie's, she regained her composure and said. "Thank you sir for the warning, but I don't think that this paper will affect us doing our jobs to the very best of our ability and I know that I won't let this paper get to me." She said with her most convincing voice.

"I know you won't." Frank said admiring her courage.

"Well sir, thank you for the warning. I'm sure you are extremely busy so Eddie and I will show ourselves out." Jamie said quickly but Frank stopped them in their tracks.

"Actually Jamie, you may go but I would like to have a word with Officer Janko alone." He said surprising everyone.

"Alright dad I'll see you later." Jamie finished reluctant to leave but he closed the door and then it was just Eddie and Frank.

"How are you coping with this Edit?" Frank asked with a fatherly voice.

Seeing that he wanted the truth from her, she reluctantly answered. "Well I'm upset but I can't let that get to me can I?" She laughed awkwardly. "And please, call me Eddie."

"Alright then Eddie. I noticed as I scanned through the article that I saw nothing about your mother."

"Well, I can explain…"

"You don't have to. I know about your mother's murder. I know that it's unsolved and I believe that you think it's unsolved."

"How do you know that?" She hoarsely whispered.

"There are records of you going in and out of the records room as a rookie."

Eddie gasped, "Sir I…"

"It's ok, this is off the record. I completely understand why you did it, but please don't do it again."

"I was trying to solve her murder, I don't believe that it was an accident. My mom was never stupid enough to just be walk up to a stranger." Eddie continued with tears threatened to fall. "She was shot twice and she died at the scene, now does that sound like an accident to you?"

"No it doesn't and I certainly think that it wasn't acceptable for her murder to be ruled an accident." Frank said sympathetically.

"I tried everything but there were no witnesses, nothing, after a while I realised that I needed to let go." Eddie said calming herself down.

"Does my son know?"

"I've barely even told him about my mom so I'm guessing not."

"I suggest that if you need any help with anything, just talk to him. As much as I hate to say it but he knows what you're going through. At one point Jamie became extremely determined in finding out the truth about his brother's murder."

"Thank you sir. For everything."

"It's okay Eddie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors to cell no. 926 opened and all was still silent, even as someone slipped into the cell, without any suspicion. The room was hot and the woman sat down talking to the inmate.

Within five minutes she was gone, bringing nothing but leaving with so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry again for the late-ish update. Can I just say that I update whenever I can so sorry if it's a bit out of sync. I would've updated this earlier but my computer deleted half of this chapter so please bear in mind that the original was a lot better. Please read and review as they are very much appreciated. xx**

Chapter 4

The next morning Eddie woke up with a constant buzz in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and as the sun filtered in she saw her phone on the table vibrating, it was Mark.

As she started to fully wake up she finally remembered everything that happened yesterday. After leaving 1PP she couldn't be bothered to see anyone so she stayed at home, by herself having her own little pity party. Some fun that was. She had ended up drinking that extremely strong, amber liquid that had been hiding at the back of her cupboard since… forever. _Now I know why_ she thought to herself as she put a cold hand to her head as the small migraine had started to take control over her whole head.

Lost in her own thoughts she forgot about her phone which was still buzzing, obviously he was desperate. She picked up the phone and reluctantly answered. "Hey Mar…"

"Hi, okay so I picked up a paper today; as I usually do and the first thing I see is my girlfriend's picture on the front page talking about her criminal father. Please tell me this is some kind of joke." Mark rushed in giving Eddie no reaction time whatsoever.

Eddie cursed under her breath. Great. This is not how she had wanted Mark to find out about her family. Boyfriend finds about his girlfriend's father through a newspaper article. That was not good.

"Yeah I guess I should explain." Eddie grimaced but continued. "My dad was a financial advisor but he turned crooked and he was stealing money from people. I swear I didn't know until the FBI came to arrest him. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was just waiting for the right time."

Silence. "I understand; I mean I get why you didn't tell me." Mark said calmly.

Eddie frowned, she wasn't expecting him to be so calm. It's not like she had wanted an outburst or something but most people asked more questions or even had some kind of reaction. It was almost like he already…

"Hello Eddie, you still there?" Mark's voice boomed across the line.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm just a little sleepy."

"Oh god, I just looked at the time I must've woken you up." He said sounding very concerned.

"It's ok but why are you already out at this time anyway?"

"Oh uh, I'm heading out to work. I wanted to get a head start on my work so that I could come and see you and maybe we could even go out if you're feeling up to it. How are you anyway? I know I was kind of rude before, I didn't even ask how you must be dealing with this." He asked.

Eddie was touched, this was the first person, apart from Frank, who had genuinely asked her how she was dealing with this. After she had finished with Frank, Jamie hadn't even called to see how she was or what had happened with his father. In fact, he was probably with his 'friend' Jenny was it? Or was it Jessica? But she moved on and answered Marks awfully sweet question.

"I'm alright I think that I'm just going to try and make it through the day at well as I can."

"Ok well I've got to go but if you need anything I'm just a call away. I love you."

"Love you too." She said as she ended the call.

Now she just had to get through today without too much trouble. Easy right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was twenty minutes late to work, already, even though she had left her house an hour before she usually did. The press had been blocking her car, they were all asking for interviews of some kind. They were all about her and her father talking about how he was a horrible person and how people were surprised that she didn't follow the 'family business.' To make things worse the traffic in New York City just happened to be worse than usual on that particular Friday morning. That's how she ended up finding the only parking space in the area, which was over a block away from the entrance of her precinct, which forced her to sprint so that she wasn't horribly late. It was like the whole world was against her.

When she got inside the precinct she was out of breath and frustrated she headed to Renzulli's office but before she had even knocked on the door he had opened the door showing Jamie sitting in his uniform looking expectantly at the door.

"Morning Sarge I am so sorry I'm late but…" She began but the sergeant cut her off.

"It's ok Janko, come in." He said as he walked into his office with Eddie straight behind him.

"Hey Janko," Jamie said quietly. Eddie didn't respond but gave him a small smile.

"The Commissioner informed me of what is going on with the press today and Janko I would just like you to know that I do not look at you any differently than I did yesterday when I didn't know about your father. You'll still be the same amazingly capable cop that I saw yesterday." Renzulli said honestly.

"Thank you sir."

"However I know that there are some jerks in this precinct who won't see it the same way. I have tried to calm the situation down but there isn't really much I can do. But to be honest they are jerks as I said before."

"It's ok Sarge, really, I'll be alright."

"Good then, go get changed and get ready for your tour." And with that she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eddie we've been in the car for over an hour, and you haven't said a word. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not." He paused. "What did my dad say to you yesterday?"

"None of your business, Reagan."

"Ok then but I just want to say that I did try calling you yesterday but it went straight to voicemail. After a while I just stopped calling."

"You did?"

"Yeah I did, but when you didn't pick up I figured either you didn't want to talk to me or you were with Matt or something." Jamie said with a hint of spite in his voice. Ever since he had gone on that double date with him, Eddie and Georgia, he had been wary of the man. All the mysterious phone calls that were interrupting the night frequently; that Eddie said were just due to work. But Jamie, being a lawyer previously himself, knew that even the busiest of firms could afford to let one of their workers off for at least one night. Anyway, since then, Jamie had kept his distance and avoided any possible contact.

"His name's Mark and you know it." Eddie laughed.

"Yes well…" Before he could reply the reported a domestic disturbance. Quickly they turned the lights and sirens on and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they had even arrived at the crime scene they could hear the couple fighting loudly and there was even some violence. Eddie and Jamie got out of the car and ran towards the couple who were now full on fighting.

"Hey! Ma'am step away!" Eddie shouted now standing next to the man.

"He's lying and he won't admit it. He stabbed me see!" The woman lifted up her shirt to reveal a small stab wound that was quickly bleeding out.

"Reagan, we need to get her a bus quickly and we need to get this guy in the squad car. Call for backup!" As soon as she said it the man was sprinting off in the other direction.

"Hey police stop! Don't move!" Eddie shouted running after the man. Jamie had decided to stay behind and take care of the girl.

All the running had taken the man and Eddie into an alley way where he picked up a pipe and started to take swings at Eddie missing her several times. However, on the last try he swung the pipe into Eddie's ribs with such force that Eddie stumbled. Realising that he now had control the man held her throat and pushed her to the ground. He was happy with what he had done and with one last blow he…

"Police! Put the pipe down otherwise I will shoot!" Jamie said forcefully taking a painful glimpse at his partner every so often. The man grinning put the pipe down and put his hands in the air; quickly Jamie cuffed him and then went to check on his partner.

"Eddie, come on answer me. You okay?" Jamie said feeling like his world was crumbling down. As he was talking her eyes fluttered open and she started wincing in pain.

"Yeah Reagan I'm alright. Where the hell was our backup?"

"I have no idea, but we need to get you to a hospital, can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Okay let's go." Jamie said assisting her as she walked towards the bus.

But as he was walking he wondered the same question as Eddie had just stated.

 _Where the hell was their backup?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, I know I always say this but I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have just been so busy because I have had so many exams and between homework and revision I have had literally about 10 minutes of free time over that past few weeks. I know that one reader commented on the pace of this story was too slow so I read back over it and I do agree but I will say that the pace will pick up from here onwards. I might have another chapter up this week if I have enough time. But this chapter was more like a filler and I also felt like I needed to post something. Lastly, PLEASE PLEASE review because I need to know if people are actually liking this story and if I should keep writing it. Xx Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 5

Eddie hated hospitals. She had no idea when this hate had started, but she just did. Maybe it was because she thought that nothing good ever happened in hospitals; she always saw people crying or in pain when they left and entered, or maybe it just reminded her too much of her mother… Either way she didn't like them.

Before the nurse had come to check her out, she was certain that it was nothing. She didn't feel any pain and with a good night's sleep she would be perfectly fine. But, after a while she started to feel the gnawing pain in her rib cage as the adrenaline started to fade quickly and to be honest it was not comfortable at all.

"Eddie," She heard a voice call her name. She looked up expecting to see Jamie standing in the doorway but it wasn't it was Linda. "How are you feeling?" Linda said calmly, as she walked towards Eddie's bed. The look on confusion on Eddie's face worried Linda so she explained. "I was the only nurse free so I'm here to check you out." She smiled.

"Oh that's fine I just thought…"

"That Jamie had intentionally come to find me so that he would only have someone that he trusts to look at you." Linda finished with a chuckle. "Don't worry, that sounds a bit like something Jamie would do."

Linda then got the light and started checking Eddie's eyes. "So what happened?"

"A guy was running away cause he stabbed his girlfriend. I went after him and he hit me with a pipe. But really I'm fine, I just need to be back on the street tomorrow." Eddie summarised, purposely leaving out the part where the guy had tried to strangle her.

"Okay then, can you please lift up your shirt so I can check that your ribs aren't hurt." Linda said. Eddie looked at her sceptically but did it anyway. Linda was gently touching her ribs when she hit a bit that was broken and Eddie went completely pale and let out a small sob.

"Sorry, but it looks like you definitely have a few broken ribs, you're going to have to stay off work for a while and don't think I didn't notice the small bruise on your neck, did this guy try to strangle you?" Linda asked with concern.

Eddie knew that there was no denying it anymore so she just sighed and said, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour, Linda had given Eddie her prescriptions and had told her that she'd be at home for about a week and a half and she'd be on desk duty for another week. Eddie had walked out to see Jamie still in the waiting room absentmindedly looking on his phone.

"Hey Harvard, you good over there," Eddie said to Jamie brining him out of his daze.

"Hey that was quick, which is always good right? What'd they say?" He said fully aware now.

"Well, I have some broken ribs so I have to stay at home for about a week and then I have desk duty for a week as well. But I think I'll be alright. I just need to go back to the precinct and get into some comfortable clothes and get a good beer and a steak sandwich." Eddie said in her usual confident and sassy way, but Jamie knew her well enough to see that she was in pain and being in the hospital wasn't helping. So he got up and started to help Eddie walk out.

"So who was the nurse treating you?"

"Actually it was Linda."

"Really, that's good; she a good nurse."

"Yeah she is." Eddie winced, not just from the pain and discomfort that she was experiencing, but from the awkwardness of their conversation. However, she just blew it off, thinking that it was just because of the seriousness of the situation that they had been in not long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they both got back into the precinct, Eddie could feel the cold stares of all the cops as they eyed her. One cop Daniel James smirked as he walked past as he shouted, "Hey Reagan make sure she doesn't steal your wallet alright. It might be the family business and since her dad's in the doghouse someone has to take over!"

"Shut up James!" Jamie said with a voice which signalled that he was not to be messed with.

"Hey Jamie, I'm gonna go and change alright." Eddie whispered while rolling her eyes and trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah ok." He said as his jaw clenched. As soon as she left he went towards James with his eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey James, weren't you the closest to us when we called for backup?"

"If we were so what." James said.

"So what! Janko could have had more serious injuries or worse. You want to have that on your shoulders for the rest of your life!"

"Look she's clearly fine okay, so I don't know what you're shouting at me about."

"I swear to God if you ever do anything like that again…"

"Reagan!" It was Eddie. "Reagan he's not worth it, let's just go alright."

"Alright!" Eddie repeated.

Jamie bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything else, then he walked out with Eddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie and Eddie were both in a small bar, away from any of the cop bars that they usually went to. They were both quieter than usual, eating and drinking making small talk as they went along.

"So do you need anyone to stay with you while you're at home?" Jamie asked being the Eagle Scout he was.

"Actually, while I was in the hospital I called Mark and told him what happened and he said that he'd stay with me." She paused. "We've actually been thinking about moving in together so we thought that this might be a good tester."

Jamie nearly choked on his drink, had it really been that long already. He thought that it was just going to be a short fling and Eddie would drop him after the second date. But moving in together… now that was a big step.

"That's a big step." He said repeating his thoughts out loud. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"I think so, I mean we both get along really well and I've stayed over before…" Eddie said contemplating what he had said. "You don't think that it's a good idea?"

"Well, I just think that there's been something off about the guy since day one so I'm probably not the best person to ask about that."

"What do you mean 'off'?" Eddie asked as her curiosity piqued.

"I just think that he's hiding something." Jamie said not wanting to lie to her.

Eddie looked deep in thought and tried not to think about all the times she had thought about it too, when suddenly she saw a man that looked identical to Mark across the bar with another man that was wearing a shield, that definitely wasn't NYPD and a woman that looked very familiar. Eddie put her hair in front of her face so she wouldn't be recognised by Mark. She tried to convince herself that nothing was going on and that it was a mistake, but her gut was telling her that there were no coincidences and that something sketchy was going on there.

"Ed, you okay?" Jamie said looking concerned as she had slumped down.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fine." She said not convincing anyone. Not even herself.

 **Anyone guess who the mystery woman is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so don't hate me. I know I said that I would update in the next week but life got in the way and then I got serious writers block. I know that right now all these storylines may seem a bit jumbled up and random but they are all connected in some way. See if you can guess it. Please read and review, it's the reviews that motivate me to write the story.**

Chapter 6

Eddie sat on the couch staring aimlessly at the tv, she was drifting off as the pain meds that she was given had started to kick in. It was no wonder that she was falling asleep in the middle of the day as the night before she had barely been able to get even an hour of sleep that night. She was too worked up about what she had seen in the bar that night, Mark… he was her dream guy. Funny, sweet, handsome and not to mention fairly loaded; so why was it that she just wasn't feeling that strong bond but she always felt wary as if he was some kind of dodgy criminal. Apart from the fact that he asked about her mother more that was usual for a boyfriend, he seemed completely clean.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her daze, it seemed that lately it was always ringing and was always distracting her from her complicated thought process. Exhausted and a little annoyed, she answered it anyway.

"Hello." Eddie said annoyance clearly hinted in her voice.

"This is a call from Fort Dix Correctional facility, are you prepared to pay the charges that come with this call if…"

"Yes I am." Eddie gulped. Her father never called her even though she had gone to see him in the hospital that day, she had still kept her distance and hadn't spoken to him since.

"Edit," her father's croaky voice came down the line. "It's good to talk to you, I haven't seen you since you came to the hospital."

"Yeah well, I've been busy." Was Eddie's curt answer.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk and I know this call is costing you money so I'm going to get to the point here. A detective came to see me yesterday, he started asking questions Edit; questions about your mother that I haven't tried to answer in years." His voice sounded strained, like he was upset and he had every reason to be. Her mother's, murder was a sensitive subject for both of them and Eddie knew that he still felt the blame for her death after all these years.

"Dad… do you know why?"

"No, it just made me uncomfortable so I got the name of the detective it was Detective Calderon. I have to go; I love you Edit Marie."

"Bye dad.

"Seriously Sarge it can't be that bad." Jamie said laughing in the squad car as they drove along.

"Sure, you don't believe me. But that's only because you haven't tasted it Harvard. I'm telling you now, it's lethal. Now since you've moved on it's become a lot worse." Renzulli said to his old rookie.

The two of them were riding together since there was no one else for Jamie to ride with as Eddie was on medical leave for a few days. Jamie had to admit that he enjoyed this tour and as much as he loved riding with Eddie he missed his TO and friend. He even missed his sergeant ranting on about how his wife's food was terrible and how it should be illegal to feed anyone that kind of food.

"So Jamie all jokes aside, how's it going between you and Janko?" He said with a hint of concern.

Jamie was taken aback by the question, he couldn't remember a time that his Sergeant had ever called him by his first name. "We're fine. This thing with the press is temporary it will blow over by the time…"

"That's not what I meant Reagan." Renzulli interrupted.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I saw you the other day at the precinct after you and Janko came back from the hospital, if Janko hadn't stepped in and stopped you, I probably would've had to give you a rip. What happened out there?"

Jamie took a breath before he started. "The perp was getting away and the girl that I was with needed help and I couldn't help my partner, so we called for backup. When it never came, I thought I heard a gunshot and as soon as the EMT's came I ran to my partner. I got mad because I keep thinking what would have happened if that guy had a gun and that gunshot had been real. I guess it kind of reminds me about Vinny and even Joe, maybe if someone had reacted a little bit faster to that 10-13… they'd both still be here today. That could have been Eddie out there and I just thought that James' reaction was…"

"Unlike it should be." Renzulli finished with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Jamie said just as he parked the car in front of a café as their meal break was just about to start and his phone rang.

"I'll grab us something to eat."

"Reagan,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Jamie asked with suspicion that even Eddie could detect over the phone.

"Of course I am Reagan, my dad's not completely crazy!" Eddie said rolling her eyes. She'd called him for some comfort and maybe even some answers but now he was doubting her.

"Ok what did the Detective ask exactly?"

"Um… personal questions." She said not wanting to disclose the real reason.

"I'm gonna need more than that." He said frustrated.

"That's not necessary I just need to know if you've heard of this guy."

"I haven't no, but I can go onto the computers see what precinct he's in if that'll make you feel any better."

"Thank you Reagan."

"I'll send you the details ok, but you need to rest cause I need my partner back." Jamie said half joking.

"It's sweet that you miss me and our frequent meals."

"Well at least I know I'm losing weight without these extra meals." He teased.

"I'm definitely going to fix that when I get back. It sounds like your busy so I'll leave you to it, bye Reagan." Eddie said laughing, Jamie always knew how to make her feel better about everything and anything that was going on in her life. She was happy that they had passed that state of awkwardness and returned to just trading jokes and banter. That's why when her phone rang showing Mark as the caller ID, she just left it to ring because it wasn't going to make her feel any better. In fact, it would probably make her feel worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to his word Jamie had looked up Detective Calderon. He was a 30-year-old detective with no family and was stationed in the 54th precinct. That's how, a week later, Eddie walked into the 5-4 looking for the detective hoping to get some serious answers from the guy. She tread carefully though, because she was just hoping to avoid one person…

"Danny," She said with a slightly high-pitched voice, "Hi."

So much for treading carefully.

"Hey Janko what are doing over here? And where's my brother I thought you two were joined at the hip." Danny said genuinely happy. He'd worked and hung out with Eddie on multiple occasions and he liked her a lot, she was fun. Not to mention a lot more likeable than Sydney. But that story was for another day.

"Very funny, I'm just here to find Detective Calderon. You don't by any chance know where he is?"

"Yeah actually I think I just saw him in the break room." Danny said cautiously. He was about to question her but realized that it was actually none of his business so he left it.

"Thanks Danny." She said desperate to leave this conversation she walked towards the break room.

"Are you Detective Calderon?" Eddie asked the only person in the room.

"Who's asking?" The deep voice came from the man who was definitely over 6ft.

"Officer Janko, I'd like to talk to you in private."

Finally, the man turned around. "A Janko huh… He didn't mention any children, especially ones in the force."

After hearing this, Eddie decided that it was best not to beat around the bush. "I want to know how you know about mother's murder and why you're still interviewing my father about it." She said with as much force as she could manage.

"The detective who was originally on the case retired last year, he just happened to be a friend of mine and gave the case to me. He said that it would be good for a fresh pair of eyes to try and solve the case." He said retaining eye contact with her at all times.

"Okay then, what have you got so far?" Eddie asked reluctantly.

"I'm afraid that's classified officer." Calderon stated as he started to walk out of the room.

"The hell it is, that's my mother you're investigating and you will tell me what you've found otherwise I will report you and get you off this case." Eddie said her eyes filled with fury.

"You may not like what I have to say." He said stalling for time.

"I don't care just tell me."

"So far I've interviewed friends of your mother and they all say the same thing, that your mother was a great person who was friendly to anyone and everyone."

"That's because she was." Eddie muttered.

"I don't care about that. I was looking for motive for murder, so I looked into your father. Now he… he was the complete opposite of your mother. His list of felonies was nearly as long as my arm. So I dug deeper, it turns out you're your father had a violent past and I'm thinking that maybe his past caught up with him." Calderon said with a voice that sent a shiver down Eddie's spine. She had to admit that she had been completely unaware of this 'violent past' that her father had and to be honest it scared her. A lot. She knew her father wasn't saint, far from it in fact, but this was a whole new level.

"So have you got any theories yet?" Eddie whispered her back turned to Calderon.

"I think that your father was the one that murdered your mother that night."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't even begin to list the things that stopped me from writing this chapter but I'll start with the main ones: writer's block and exams. The latter had taken up all of my time to the point where all I do is eat, sleep, revise and then do the exam. No worries, I am back now and I should be updating a lot sooner as the school year is winding down, however I have decided that I won't update any more until I finish writing the story, this is just so that I can update the story daily. Sorry guys** **L** **please don't hate me. Reviews good and bad (hopefully not) are always welcome.**

Chapter 7

Eddie didn't even wait for Calderon to finish the sentence; she stormed out of the break room, trying to prevent a mass of tears running down her face. 'How dare he even suggest such a thing' she thought. Then her quick walk turned into a jog as she tried to hide tears that had now broken free from her eyes and tried to avoid the many calls of her name which tried to persuade her to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bless us O Lord and these thy gifts that we are about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ our Lord Amen."

"Amen." After that a moment of silence followed and then the only thing that could be heard was everyone's knives and forks hitting the plate and digging into their food.

Danny had been unusually pensive all day, after he had seen Eddie running out of his precinct the day before, he was now extremely curious to what that meeting between her and Calderon had actually been about. Hardly anyone in the precinct liked Calderon, he'd always seemed shady. Even his partners (they changed at least once every four months) tried as far as they could to keep their distance from him, so when it was EOT, they got out. Quickly. So what Danny wanted to know was what a good officer like Eddie Janko was doing meeting up with a guy like that.

"So Jamie, how was your tour yesterday?" he asked trying to make small talk before delving into the big stuff.

"It was fine thanks." Jamie replied sceptically. Danny was never one to ask about something as small as one tour without a reason, never mind one to try and break the ice at the table. Normal, I think not. "Any particular reason you want to know?"

"Nope, I just wanted to ask how Janko was doing." Danny said deciding not to beat around the bush. Now, that got heads all around the table up and staring right at him.

"And why would you want to know or even care about that?" Henry said in his gruff and brash tone.

"I'd like to know that too." Erin said her eyes scrutinising Danny, while wondering if this was some kind of ruse to get everyone to start teasing Jamie about his partner. But from what she could see Danny looked deadly serious.

Meanwhile Jamie, who the question was directed to in the first place, hadn't said a word and was actually quite surprised that Danny had asked that question. He had noticed that on their night tour she was a little quiet and she didn't eat as much as she usually did. Which was definitely a sign that something was up. "She's fine, Danny." He decided to answer; it wasn't his or Danny's place to talk about her personal business but if there was something seriously wrong and Danny knew something then it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe his dad knew something, after that little chat he'd had with Eddie, it would be helpful for him to fill in some of the gaps.

So as that burning question had been answered, everyone just stared at each other and then they all went back to the way it was before. Silent and just plain awkward. That wasn't really something that happened very often in the Reagan house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin saw that her two brothers were in the kitchen cleaning up so she took the opportunity to find out what that conversation (if you could call it that) at dinner was about. She saw that look on his face while they were eating, that look that screamed 'I think I know exactly what's going on but you know that I can't tell you because it's complicated.'

"Hey dad," She said smiling while pouring herself a small glass of scotch and sitting down. "You want to tell me what dinner was about."

"If that was a question then no, if it wasn't then still no." Frank said with a charming smile.

"Well it seemed like you knew something and you're hiding it from all of us."

"Erin, there's a lot that happens in one day that I don't share with you or your brothers. That doesn't make this situation any different." Frank countered.

"So you do know something." Jamie said entering the room, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"And your making this assumption because…" Frank said getting a little annoyed that his own children were ganging up on him.

"Because you had a private conversation with her after you told us about the article in the paper." Jamie said frustrated.

"Ok… First I want to know what Danny knows." Frank said strategically as he pointed to Danny who had just entered the room.

"I saw Eddie in my precinct yesterday, she was looking for this guy, Detective…" Danny explained before being cut off.

"Calderon." Jamie finished.

"Yeah… How did you…"

"I looked the guy up cause Eddie said that he'd come to see her dad in prison. I figured she'd just want to know who the guy was, not actually go and see him." Jamie said but inwardly he knew it was stupid of him to think that as he knew Eddie was headstrong and not afraid to tackle a difficult situation.

"What would a guy like that have to do with Eddie's dad?" Danny asked still curious about the situation.

"Beats me. Dad would you care to share some light on this?" Jamie said turning towards Frank.

Meanwhile Frank who had been watching the whole conversation unfold, actually had a pretty good idea of what was going on with Eddie. He knew that if he didn't tell them his sons would go on a hunt and somehow find the information that they needed. He might as well just give them the information now and not waste any more time.

"Her mother."

"What about her? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Jamie frowned. Giving a clear signal to Frank that he did not know that Eddie's mother, in fact was dead.

"No. Her mother was murdered 8 years ago; it was never solved." He finished knowing that he didn't have the right to give any more information.

After a long silence Danny spoke up, "Why would she choose Calderon to be on the case?"

"I'm guessing she didn't." Jamie mumbled still a shocked and a little hurt that Eddie hadn't told him about this. He had told her quite a bit about Joe. Well… not everything, but bits and pieces and she knew more about him than a lot of Jamie's close friends did.

"I think that she didn't tell you because it still hurts for her to even mention it." Frank said as if he was reading Jamie's mind.

"Well." Erin said quietly, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were we." Danny and Jamie said together. Then the deafening silence continued as everyone was caught up in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie stared at the photos in the worn album for the umpteenth time. Since she'd gotten back from the precinct. She was furious at Calderon for even suggesting such a thing, yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that he may have been on to something. A shiver went down her spine as she thought about the 'violent past' that her father could have had, she compared the image in her mind to what the image that the album page was currently on. It was a nicer more accurate picture of what her early childhood was actually like, it was her and her mum and dad at the beach on a rare holiday, they all looked happy and were all smiling but they weren.t the kind of smiles you know are fake. These were real, as if someone had just told a joke and you had been laughing so hard and then when you had finished laughing the smile was permanently on your face as if you were still thinking about that joke. At the time they weren't necessarily rich, they were just an average happy family. If only she could go back and…

For the second time a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She got up and left the album, which was still open, on the table and answered it. She wasn't really surprised that it was Jamie.

"I guess Danny told you huh." She said not even bothering to say hello.

"Yeah of course he did and I thought I told you to rest!" He said a little annoyed.

"I think it's a little bit late for that now and plus it couldn't wait."

"Really…" He paused, took a breath and calmed himself down before he said. "I know about your mother. My dad… he gave me the basic details of what happened, but nothing major."

Eddie closed her eyes, she wasn't surprised that this happened, in fact she was expecting it since they had family dinner today. "I figured." She muttered under her breath. She went and sat down, this week had been draining for her. Just a few weeks ago her biggest problem was whether she should cut her hair so that it would be short enough to fit in her hat. That seemed like lightyears away compared to the stress she was going through right now. Honestly she just wished that the whole experience was just one long dream and she would wake up in her bed completely fine and she could go back to her normal life with Jamie as her partner and best friend and Mark her completely loving and perfect boyfriend. But, enough dreaming, Eddie thought internally to herself, she needed to get back to the problem at hand.

"She was shot twice and died at the scene, detectives ruled it an accident." Her voice was void of any emotion as if she was just listing the facts from the top of her head.

"…And Calderon took over the investigation and you wanted to know what he had found." Jamie finished. He looked at her knowing something was up, she hadn't been the same since the reporter, something in his gut was telling him that all of the problems that were slowly creeping up were all linked together with one mysterious event. "What did he find?"

"He thinks that my dad had some kind of 'violent past' and that he killed my mother." It still sounded weird to say it out loud.

Jamie raised his eyebrows but his mouth kept shut. He had absolutely no advice for what was happening in this situation, he could talk about losing Joe and his mother all he wanted, but at the end of the day his own mother had died of cancer and his brother had been killed by a dirty cop in the line of duty. He had never been betrayed by the person he trusted most in life and then find out they had some horrible past that he never even knew about. He had absolutely no idea.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Jamie asked softly.

"Would you… I mean you don't have to but… Thanks." She said her big, blue eyes tearing over as the events of recent times began to finally hit her.

Jamie saw that she was about to cry and he enveloped her in a bear hug. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Little did he know that he couldn't be anymore wrong and things were about to become worse for the pair of friends in ways that they could not possibly imagine.


End file.
